The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree bearing fruit which ripens a minimum of four days before fruit of the Flamekist variety (an unpatented variety of nectarine tree developed by the U.S. Department of Agriculture) of which the new variety is a sport. The new variety bears yellow-fleshed, clingstone fruit which is of large and uniform size and of uniform shape and which has a skin particularly distinguished from that of the Flamekist variety by having a substantially more complete red coloration and by having a brighter, more waxy finish. The new variety has been named "Summer Red" for commercial marketing.
A factor contributing favorably to the sale of fresh nectarines is a large extent of red skin coloration. The qualities of the Flamekist variety of nectarine tree have gained it substantial commercial success since its introduction in 1968, even though its fruits develop at best partial red skin coloration. A new varity of nectarine tree bearing fruit generally similar to those of the Flamekist variety but having a more extensive red coloration is, therefore, even more advantageous, especially if the appearance of fruit of the new variety are further enhanced by a very bright, waxy finish. Another factor contributing to the desirability of a variety of fruit tree is the availability of its fruit in the fresh market at a time when similar fruit are not available, so that the fruit of such variety commands a higher price. As a result, a new variety of nectarine tree bearing fruit having, in general, the desirable qualities of fruit of the Flamekist variety is particularly desirable since the fruit of the new variety matures somewhat earlier than those of the Flamekist variety.